


Cooking with Love

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Humour, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione is cooking Severus a birthday meal. Unfortunately, this is not what she excels at...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Cooking with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to you NJ! <3 This comes with so much love...  
> Oh and yes, all the desserts mentioned are ones I make and have the recipes for...just in case! ;)

She danced around the kitchen in her shorts and vest top, humming along to the wireless. It made him laugh that she looked so relaxed when there was still so much mess. The kitchen was a complete disaster area when she was cooking.

He had always admired the fact that she was so incredibly talented. Her Potions Mastery had been gained easily, with his help of course, and her second Mastery in Arithmancy left his head reeling. She had received all Outstandings in her record number of NEWTs straight after the War, beating his previous record of 7 O’s by a masterful 3 to receive 10 O Grade NEWTs. She had then taken a double Apprenticeship, splitting her time between himself and Septima Vector.

She was so talented she had even covered classes for Minerva and Filius when they were too busy running the school. And yet household charms eluded her. No matter what she tried, she could not get the wand movements correct and so she continued to cook the Muggle way.

Except, somehow, her mother had never had the time to teach her to cook either. She got her cooking skills from her father who, she had laughingly informed him, had managed to burn salad on more than one occasion. Cooking was, therefore, usually left to him.

Severus smiled to himself as she cursed, one of the four saucepans she was trying to keep an eye on bubbling over and spilling some sort of greenish-grey ooze onto the hob. He really hoped that she had decided to also boil some clothing or something because the colour was not appetising. Then again, neither was the smell.

He chuckled as she turned the dial to turn the flame down and ended up turning it off completely. She hung her head and growled low, a sound usually reserved for him. Except on his birthday when it was only reserved for the kitchen appliances. This was the one day of the year she insisted he was not to cook.

His first birthday dinner had been Broiled Hockey Puck, frozen chips and some sort of soggy gloop that she insisted was Garlic Mushrooms. It was followed by an amazing Walnut Cake with Coffee Frosting. She could not cook for toffee but she could bake like a genius. She claimed it was because it was more precise, like Potions.

His second birthday dinner had been Chili con Carne that tasted of fish and a slice of rice pudding because she had not known the difference between pudding rice and basmati rice. That was followed by a classic Pineapple Upside-Down Cake.

His third birthday dinner they had, thankfully, been on their honeymoon in Italy. He had eaten an amazing simple pasta dish followed by a Honey-Vanilla Gelato that she had managed to somehow emulate when they got home, although hers was more an ice cream. It was close enough and proved that desserts were definitely her forte.

This was his fourth birthday with her and heaven only knew what the main course was meant to be. He had been snooping earlier and had found the Black Forest Cake she had made him, one of his absolute favourites, a decadent mix of cherry flavoured whipped cream, chocolate cake and chocolate ganache that was utterly to die for!

She cursed again, breaking through his reverie, as she threw a lid onto one of the pans and opened the oven door, a huge smoke cloud billowing out and obscuring her from his view. He could not help himself. He threw his head back and laughed, siphoning the smoke away from her and running his eyes over the mess she had made as she slammed the oven door and scowled at him.

“For goodness sake, woman! Stop, please, let me help you?” He could not stand to see her struggling again and he felt almost guilty that he had spent so long reminiscing.

“I just can’t do it Severus! I’m sorry!” Hermione’s bottom lip wobbled as it jutted out and he raised his hand, brushing her lips with his thumb, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

“We still have dessert my lovely lioness. Let’s just eat that hmm?” His eyes twinkled as he pulled back, smiling softly.

“No! You can’t eat dessert without dinner. It wouldn’t be proper! You know how I feel about this Severus!” She folded her arms and huffed a breath. With dentists for parents, sweet treats were a luxury and she was insistent that they came after a good meal.

“Do you want me to see which restaurants have a table available for two?” Severus hoped the answer would be yes. He really did not want to eat another meal of slop.

“You could do that. Or you could wait for me right here and clean up while I get dressed ready for our trip to Italy for dinner in that little restaurant for our second honeymoon…we won’t have many chances for holidays until the little one heads off to Hogwarts…” she trailed off as he whooped with surprise, her eyes dancing as he lifted her up to place a gentle kiss on her stomach, spinning her around.

“A little one? Are you really…? Are you sure?” Severus was babbling at her as she smiled and nodded, laughing softly.

“About 16 weeks according to the doctor. Looks like birthdays are lucky for us hey Sev?” she laughed as he did the maths, grinning as he realised it had been her birthday that they had conceived. She turned to walk upstairs to get ready for their long weekend trip to Italy.

Severus smiled as he turned off the hideous dinner she had been preparing and performed the required spells to clean the kitchen, frowning as he saw the slop that was in the pans.

“Sweetheart, what were you trying to cook?” He called upstairs to her and heard her laughing as she responded.

“Nothing at all love! I’ve already got a bun in the oven!”


End file.
